Rinoa Heartilly
Luceti Information *Kidnappings: 2 *Deaths: 1 *Death Penalties: **None due to event circumstances. Appearance Coming Soon... Personality Rinoa isn't afraid to speak her mind and she can be very persistent and pushy when she wants to be. She is the type to let her heart and emotions guide her, especially when it comes to people. She's very honest and never seems to take an easy way out. She tries hard to accomplish her goals, but she can often be very childish with the way she thinks. In tight situations, she's not afraid to take the leadership position, and will do everything in her power to protect everyone underneath her 'command.' However, just like in her Timber Owl years, she tends to be a bit naive as to what plans will work, and which are just plan old ridiculous. Abilities/Weaponry Rinoa's primary abilities are all types of magic. However, due to her status as a sorceress, the magic she casts is much more powerful then it would normally be. Magics include Life magic such as Cure, and Death. Status magic such as Sleep. Elemental magic such as fire, water, blizzard, and thunder, as well as their upgrades, and Misc. Magic, such as Haste, and Ultima. Rinoa's weapon is the called the Blaster Edge, it's a bladed ring attatched to her wrist that seems to work just like a boomerang. Her secondary weapon is also her dog, Angelo, who helps her in many different ways such as charging enemies and healing Rinoa. She has an ability known as Angel Wing, allowing her to cast spells with greatly increased power due to her being a sorceress. Another ability is that she is able to summon Guardian Forces as long as they are junctioned. Weaknesses Rinoa biggest weakness due to her being something like a social butterfly is that she doesn't like being alone or useless. She prefers to help in any way she can and hates to be away from Squall and her friends. Another weakness is her abilities as a sorceress which she is still getting used to. Being a sorceress makes her uncomfortable, and can often put her in an unstable set of mind where she might feel that everything is useless, and that there is nothing left to live for. This state often puts her into what seems like a world of darkness that only Squall seems to be able to pull her out of. As powerful as she is with her magic, her fighting skills physically are also very weak. History Rinoa was born and raised in Deling City by her father General Caraway and her mother Julia Heartilly. When she was young, her mother died in a car accident and her relationship with her father took a landslide. Her father often became too much for her to handle, in which case she would go and reside in a train stationed by Timber, which also happened to be the headquarters of the Timber Owls, a resistance group whose goal was to free Timber from Galbaldian rule. Rinoa was the leader of the small resistance group. Knowing that the Timber Owl's can't do it by themselves she requests the help of a mercenary organization known as SeeD which instantly turns her down. However Rinoa is not able to take that answer and with the help of her friend and past love interest Seifer, manages to get into Balamb garden to state her request to the headmaster personally. During a party for the newly initiated SeeDs, she meets a very anti-social SeeD known as Squall and gets him to dance with her. At first, he is not the best dancer, but with Rinoa's help, he learns quickly, and the two continue to dance until Rinoa spots the headmaster. With that, she leaves the very confused Squall behind. After consulting with the headmaster she manages to get him to agree to send 3 members of SeeD to Timber where they would help her until Timber was freed. The SeeD's sent where Squall, Zell, and Selphie. Together they worked to kidnap the Galbaldian president from his private car on the train and free Timber until the story takes an unexpected turn. When they board the train to kidnap the president, they find that he is in fact a fake, and that the real President has gone to the Timber TV station. In a final effort, the Timber Owls come up with another plan, but they are forced to ditch it due to the amount of Galbaldian soldiers around. Later, after seeing Seifer take the Galbaldian president on the TV, Rinoa again heads towards the Timber TV station, running into Quistis, another member of SeeD, in the process. This time, they were in pursuit of Seifer. However, both she and the SeeDs are too late, and Seifer becomes the Sorceress's Knight and the enemy of SeeD. Rinoa finds herself joining up with Squall and his team as they now attempt to assassinate the Sorceress during a parade in Galbaldia. Each of the SeeD's is given their own assignments, and Rinoa manages to find herself in the Sorceress's hands after attempting to help. She is saved by Squall, and Irvine, the newest member of the team, whose mission was to sniper the sorceress. However, the shot does not get through the Sorceress's barrier and Squall, Irvine, and Rinoa, are forced to fight close range with the Sorceress and Seifer. They find that the Sorceress is too powerful for them, and Squall ends up getting pierced by a large shard of ice and falling off the Sorceress's float, as Rinoa watches in shock, and reaches out to him when he falls. Rinoa then finds herself in prison for attempting to assassinate the Sorceress with Zell, Selphie, and Quistis. She is released thanks to her fathers influence and later convinces Irvine to help her get the others out too. They are successful and soon afterwards the group finds themselves splitting up to stop a Galbaldian missile attack. One group goes with Squall to Balamb Garden to warn the headmaster, and the second group goes with Selphie to attempt to stop the missiles from the base itself. Rinoa goes with Squall only to find the Garden in complete chaos. NORG, the Garden master, and funder of Balamb Garden has caused a revolt against the headmaster. The result is two different sides, NORG's and the Headmaster. During the chaos, Rinoa helps Squall to find the headmaster holed up in his office, which later leads them to trying to finding and activating an ancient mechanism. After it's activation, the Garden turns into a floating fortress and just barely manages to avoid the missiles which Selphie's group had failed to stop. After taking care of NORG, the Garden manages to crash right into a small island known as Fisherman's Horizon. Luckily, everyone was unharmed, however the Garden needed some fixing and the people of Fisherman's Horizon offered to help. Landing in FH, as it was also called, also allows them to meet up with their fellow companions, and the team is again complete. When the repairs to Garden are completed, the team decides to throw a concert for Squall, who had now been appointed as SeeD's new Commander. Rinoa's job was to get Squall to attend, which she did with ease. The night later entered an intimate conversation between the two. After the night was over, Rinoa traveled with the SeeD's to Trabia Garden, which had been hit by a missile first. While Selphie is out talking to her friends from her original Garden, Rinoa has another conversation with Squall. She begins to doubt herself, and believed that she was only getting in the way, causing the rest of the group to reminisce about their past. This resulted in a new voyage to find the orphanage where the SeeD's of the group had lived in their childhood. Before they can reach the orphanage, they run into Galbaldia Garden, which also seems to have the same floating ability as Balamb. The result is a battle between the two Garden's. During the battle on the field, the team makes there way to Galbaldia Garden and boards it. There, they meet up with the sorceress and fight her; however, the end of the battle is tragic as Rinoa falls into a coma for an unknown reason. It is in her comatose state, that Squall brings her first to Esthar, and then to space to try and save her. While in the Lunar Base, Rinoa awakens under the sorceress Ultimecia's control, and is forced to unlock the Sorceress Adel's tomb. Once the task is completed, she is left to die in space where she is again saved by Squall and the two end up on the abandoned ship, Ragnorak. Together, they rid the ship of the invading aliens, and make their way to the control room, where it is known that Rinoa has inherited Edea's powers as a Sorceress, and is now the a Sorceress herself. This new information leads to yet another very intimate moment with Squall. When the Ragnorak finally lands again, Rinoa is taken into custody by Esthar officials to have her powers sealed in a tomb like Adel. Squall, not being able to bear it happening, interceded, and broke the seal, saving Rinoa, and taking her back to Edea's orphanage, where both her and Squall make a deep promise to each other to always meet in the flower field at the orphanage. Later, they are forced to enter Ultimecia's castle through Time Compression, and defeat her. Afterwards, the Time Compression began to pull itself together again, leaving Rinoa stranded in time. The only way back was to remember who she was and where she wanted to be. She ended up in the flower field, but Squall wasn't there. In a last effort, she searched for him, finding him in a desert plain. She knelt beside him, believing him dead, and managed to get them back to the flower field, where Squall awakened again. He was alive, and okay. Her and her friends celebrated with a party, where her and Squall finally gave her a loving smile, and kissed her on the balcony. Luceti History Coming Soon... Relationships *Canon **Squall Leonhart **Seifer Almasy (Dropped) **Selphie Tilmitt **Irvine Kinneas **Quistis Trepe (Dropped) **Zell Dincht (Dropped) *Luceti **Likes ***Cloud Strife (Dropped) ***Cloud Strife (KH) (Dropped) ***Sora ***Hermione Granger ***Nikki aka Slash (Dropped) **Neutral ***Angel (Dropped) ***Kefka Palazzo **Dislikes